200:Stepping through the Gate
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: After SG1 General Jack O'neill, General Landry and Walter stepped through the gate, what happened? What were the balloons and streamers for that Walter told General Landry that he had gotten? Well you find out in this story. Please read and review.


**A/N: okay I saw the 200th episode and how it ended and I had an idea that evolved into this story. Now it has minnor spoilers but nothing major. I hope you like it. I know I do and my sister does as well. This is a one time shot deal and at the moment I'm not sure if I will be coming up with a chapter two or not. Let me know what you think. Enjoy**

**_200: Stepping through the gate_**

SG-1 plus Major General Jack O'Neill and General Landry and Walter, walked through the gate. Colonel Mitchell was so thrilled because this was his 200th step through the gate. Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Vala couldn't believe that he was actually counting. Everyone else had lost track of how many times they had stepped through the gate and how many missions they had actually been on. The only person who could actually give you a number of how many missions SG-1 had been on would be Colonel Mitchell. Considering the fact that he has read every single mission report. Well with the exception of 30185.

When Mitchell stepped through the gate, he had expected to find the DHD and trees galore just like on every other planet he and SG-1 had ever been to but he didn't. He found himself standing inside the off world base that they had just established last week. There were balloons and streamers everywhere and a big sign that said "Congrats Colonel" hanging right in front of the gate.

"Congratulations!" The people in the gate room had said. It seemed that everyone that was posted at the off world base we here to congratulate him on his 200th step through the gate. Just as he turned around to look at his friends and boss, the gate deactivated and they stood right behind him.

"What's is all this?" Mitchell asked.

"Come on Cam." Sam said, "Its your 200th step through the Stargate party."

"Yeah but what about the recon mission?" Carmon asked, "I mean don't we have work to do?"

"There was no recon mission." General O'Neill said.

"Well, there was actually." General Landry said.

"Really? Hank, I thought I told you to make something up?"

"I know Jack but there was a recon mission but I got SG-3 to cover it. Colonel Renalds has it under control. So lets enjoy your party." General Landry said leading the way to the party that was only a few feet from the gate, with Walter following.

"So we got dressed up for nothing?" Mitchell said taking his gun off the hook of his vest and resting it on a table near the gate as Jack, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Vala did the same.

"Apprently." Vala said, "But look at it this way. We get the day off and we get to eat cake."

"Cake?" Jack said, "I like cake."

"Sir, what makes you think there's going to be cake?" Carter asked.

"It's a party, Carter. It wouldn't be right if there wasn't any cake to celebrate. Besides I'm the General and if I want cake I should get cake. Right?"

"Yes sir." Carter said walking off with Vala, Mitchell and Teal'c to check out the party.

"So you are going to ask her?" Daniel whispered looking Jack.

"Yeah but not yet. Let Mitchell have fun for a little bit." Jack said. He had kept contact with Daniel when he had left the SGC and had called him up three months ago to ask some important advice and as always Daniel had pulled through.

"Jack, you're sweating."

"So, a man has a right to sweat." Jack replied.

"You've gone up against Apohips, the replicator, Baal and Anubis and didn't brake a sweat the but asking Sam a simple yes or no question gets you scared?"

"Hey, I'm not scared."

"Jack."

"Ok maybe a little."

"You know she'll say yes."

"Yeah I know."

"Then just go do it. Get it over with. Tell her that you've retired. Come on Jack, you've waited almost ten years to ask her."

"All the more reason I can wait ten more minutes, Daniel. Come on, this means a lot to Mitchell." Jack said as the two began to migrate to the party. " Did you pull the 1969 joke on him?"

"Oh yeah." Daniel said as Sam and Mitchell came up to them. Sam handed Jack a piece of cake and Mitchell gave one to Daniel.

"Needless to say Sir, Cameron said, "I didn't think it was that funny."

"Oh but I did." Jack said with a big smile.

"Of course you did sir."

"Hey, Mitchell," Daniel said looking at Jack and Sam and then back at Jack and then at Mitchell, "Why don't we go see who all is here."

"Oh okay Jackson." Mitchalle said not sure why Daniel wanted them to leave Sam and Jack alone but whatever the reason he figure it was a good on.

"Daniel." Jack said.

"Just ask her Jack." Daniel said so Sam could hear. He was determined to make Jack to what he had come here to do. He wasn't going to let his friend chicken out now. Not after ten years of waiting.

"Ask me what sir?" Carter asked looking at her once CO.

Jack looked around and thought to himself that there were too many people here to do what he wanted to do here. "Carter, you want to walk with me?" Jack asked putting his cake on a table. Carter did the same as she followed Jack out to the surface, since the base was under ground. They walked for little bit until they came to a hill that had a perfect view by a beautiful lake.

"Wow, that's some view." Jack said trying to delay just a little longer.

"Yes it is." Carter said, "Sir, what's all this about?"

"Well you know how I said I was in Malabo earlier."

"Yea."

"Well I retired three months ago."

"Why?" Carter asked. She never thought Jack would retire from the air force but then again, he wasn't going through the gate anymore and probably had a 9 to 5 desk job.

"Too much paper work and not enough killing bad guys. The job wasn't what it used to be."

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"Oh I don't know. Figured you guys would be too busy for a guy like me."

"A guy like you? Sir…"

"Carter, I'm retired."

"Right. Jack, you will always be apart of the SGC. We can always make time for you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Cause what I wanted to ask you was…"

"Yes."

"Samantha, I've loved you nearly since the day I met you. It seemed that the whole galaxy knew we loved each other before we did but I couldn't act on those feelings cause of our work. I'm retired now and I wanted to change all that." Jack said getting down on one knee, pulling a ring out of his vest pocket and taking Sam's left hand and finally popped the question, "Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, will you do me the honor and be my wife?"

Sam's eyes filled with tears as Jack slipped the ring on her finger. She thought this day would never come. She thought she would be alone forever. But she was wrong and she was glad she was wrong. Sam nodded her head and as Jack stood to his feet she wrapped her arms around him and they shared in a passionate kiss that they never thought they would ever get to have.

**Please reivew and let me know what you think. **


End file.
